


Nectaring

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Cultural Differences, Docking, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreskin Play, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem Three Houses), Sauna, Shameless Smut, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: Faerghus, like the rest of Fodlan, was full of strange traditions. Some that set Dedue further apart. Yet Dimitri not only appreciated, but admired him and their bodies' differences.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Nectaring

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the DimiDue ship, so when I stumbled over [this kink meme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1238236) had to make this PWP fill.
> 
> The intro scene is set in Academy phase but other than some UST, pining, and crass talk, no sex happens. That is reserved to the later scenes set in Post Game domestic bliss. Though warning for Felix saying racist crap and heavy mentions of circumcised penises/cultural circumcision. If the latter seriously squicks you out, this is likely a fic to skip.
> 
> 'Nectaring' is a term describing how butterflies feed from flowers.

Faerghus natives traditionally visited saunas completely naked, something that went directly against Garreg Mach’s bathing uniforms and modesty rules. However, it only took a month of attendance before young Lord Gautier had managed to sweet talk the sauna’s keeper into granting the Blue Lion House a couple hours at week’s end for such traditional visits. Female students were granted their hour early in the morning while male students had to make the visit late at night, more than likely a precaution because of just who’d done the asking. Regardless, Dedue was thankful for what Sylvain had managed as it was one of the rare venues where Dimitri managed to physically relax, even if only for under a half-hour.

As always, Dedue accompanied the prince. All through the walk over, blue eyes had strayed to him, questioning. But it was only once they stood before the doors to the monastery’s bathing facilities that Dimitri turned to him and asked, “Dedue… are you sure you want to enter in? If it discomforts you, I can manage alone.”

Knowing fully what lay ahead, he replied, “It doesn’t overly bother me, Your Highness. I’d rather remain by your side.”

“Very well.” Concern was blatant on Dimitri’s face, but he nodded and they entered.

Once inside the changing area, they mutually shed their uniforms without further discussion. Despite the nudity, it was comfortable between them. During that first year living with Dimitri in Fhirdiad they’d shared a bathing area and mutual exposure. Although Dedue now found himself keeping his eyes at the prince’s shoulder line and above, as any urge to dip below was more of a temptation to be resisted. It would not do to fall into the habit of ogling his lord, let alone be caught doing so.

Soon enough they’d made their way to the hot sauna proper— a large open room, lined in the pink woodgrain of Oghma cedar planks, with staggered rows of benches which were stacked one above the other. The sauna could easily accommodate not only the number of their class but then some. However, currently the two of them were the only ones present and though the room lacked its usual hanging humidity, heat radiated off the stack of rocks at its center. As Dedue tried to reach for the ladle it was snatched from its bucket, and out of his grasp.

“Your Highness, please sit and allow me.”

“No need, I’m perfectly capable.” Dimitri smiled, but kept the water ladle firmly in hand.

Left with no recourse, Dedue took his own advice and settled on a section of the moist wooden bench nearest the door— eyes riveted to the other young man’s face. The prince’s smile widened at his obedience and then wasted no time dousing the hot rocks in the center box, resulting in clouds of steam billowing up. Despite most of his classmates complaining about the warm southern weather, they also seemed to enjoy subjecting themselves to this… admittedly, even as sweat began to gather on his tingling skin Dedue felt as his tense muscles began to loosen and go lax under the intense wave of heat.

Dimitri sat down beside him, closer than was likely appropriate for a lord and a vassal, but as they were currently alone Dedue felt no need to protest. As he leaned back, Dimitri rolled his shoulders with a sigh. “Dedue, I must apologize. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful, before.”

“You were not, Your Highness. I know you were simply thinking of my comfort.”

“I am glad you’re here, Dedue.” The prince regarded him with a smile. “With me, I mean.”

Unsure what to say Dedue simply nodded, which was an answer he fell back on too often but thankfully was accepted. After a lingering glance, Dimitri leaned back and let his eyes drift shut, then seemed to similarly relax and bask in the steamy heat. His pale face was beginning to flush, it was a pleasant enough sight that Dedue’s eyes wandered… taking in the change as blood rushed close under his skin, heat blushing down the strong column of his throat, the sweat beginning to gather in the fine blond hairs over the expanse of his firm chest, down the sculpted shapes of his abdomen, and lower—

His gaze snapped up when the door abruptly swung open.

“Oh, sorry! I let the heat out,” Ashe fretted, and seemed to look everywhere in the sauna but at the two of them.

As the slender youth padded inside with footfalls careful and quiet, the two young men following him made no effort to hide their entrance. Felix didn’t bother to look their way, instead busying himself with refreshing the steam. Sylvain fairly filled the doorway with his height and bulk, although he hadn’t needed to stoop while passing through like Dedue had. Last one through, he tugged the door closed behind him and gave a friendly wave.

“Beat us here, eh? Eager beavers,” the redhead said as he approached the benches.

“We’re simply enjoying the fruits of your efforts, Sylvain.” Dimitri sat upright, posture going minutely stiff. “I never would’ve believed Seteth would relent on the sauna’s rules.”

Ashe chimed in, “It is much easier to enjoy the sauna without those restrictive outfits.”

Dedue made a noise of agreement. He recalled how there’d been no bathing uniforms in his size and he’d had to squeeze into articles uncomfortably small. Despite being bare, he felt far more at ease in that moment than he’d been during previous visits here. Even if he no longer felt quite so relaxed with more than Dimitri beside him.

Sylvain gave a short laugh, stopping in a wide stance as if to display his nudity. “They couldn’t deny true Faerghus tradition!”

“Shamir promised to geld any boy caught peeping on the girls,” Felix said, returning his taller friend’s sour glance with a haughty smirk.

“Oh, but that’s just a bad assumption.” Ashe gave a burst of laughter, his green eyes flitting to each of them. “This isn’t about peeping-” As those bright eyes swept over Dedue, they went wide and he stuttered, “Y-your cock…”

Sylvain’s gaze also dropped to Dedue’s crotch, but he refused to flinch and close his legs. “It’s not just huge! The cockhead, what’s-”

“He’s uncut,” Felix bluntly stated. “Like Srengese, Dagdans, Alymrans, and all the barbarian nations.”

Dedue kept the protest that circumcision was practiced selectively by men from Fodlan and those who adhered to the Church of Serios unspoken, knowing that these best sons of Faerghus had been raised only around their fellows and lacked perspective. His own calm at witnessing the healed-mutilation had only been cultivated thanks to past exposure. Despite his initial shock the prince’s bare body could never repulse him, no matter the scars or missing elements.

“Felix!” The near-shout drew Dedue from his thoughts to gawk at Dimitri’s intense expression of stern reproach. “There is no reason to be rude. Those different from ourselves deserve to be treated with just as much dignity.”

The raven-haired youth scoffed, but thankfully said no more as he took the farthest seat from them. Sylvain gave a helpless shrug and sat beside him, rolling his shoulders with a sigh.

“I’m so sorry about that. I was just… Surprised,” Ashe said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as he also settled.

“It’s fine.” Dedue was almost more uncomfortable over the apologies than the staring.

“Well, since it’s just us red-blooded men in here,” Sylvain grinned widely, “I think we should compare cock sizes!”

“Dedue’s biggest,” Ashe said, then slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed.

Dimitri too had reddened cheeks, blue eyes straying to Dedue then glancing away almost guiltily. “R-really, Sylvain, this is crass.”

The redhead just chuckled. “C’mon, aren’t you curious on the measure?”

“…disgusting,” the Faldarius heir muttered loud enough to be heard from his corner.

“Felix is a perfect example of a grow-er instead of show-er!”

The peace didn’t last beyond that, and the sauna’s keeper nearly rescinded their permissions after discovering an impromptu session of nude wrestling having occurred.

* * *

Faerghus' King had made the sudden decision to visit Mercedes' orphanage on the way home from their trip to Duscur, but made the trip with only his righthand man. The reason for only the two of them was because the modest building couldn't accommodate an entire entourage, neither in terms of space or hospitality. However, a pleasant side effect of privacy was that it allowed for Dimitri to put away his crown and play steed for the children in a game of 'joust' while leaving the discussion of patronage and turning the vegetable garden’s soil over to Dedue. Both activities lasted until the sun began to creep down on the horizon, and then their friend had bid His Majesty to take advantage of the small sauna while she took his muddy, grass stained clothing for later washing.

After helping serve dinner to the many hungry mouths, Dedue had decided to join his liege. The orphanage’s sauna could be described as ‘rustic’ at best, a small shack whose boarding was loose enough that steam billowed from multiple points. Since it was situated close to the well, after disrobing Dedue drew a fresh bucket of water before he knocked on the door. Opening it upon a quiet “Enter,” he slipped inside and shut the door behind him quickly.

Although the sun hadn’t totally set, the sight that greeted him in the sauna’s interior was thanks to the planks many gaps and holes in addition to the illumination of a lone candle burning in the corner. The sole occupant’s fair head turned and his bright eye winked. Dimitri sat on the single, long bench across from the doorway, unclothed save for a towel modestly across his lap, bare skin glistening in the low light. Even in the half-light, Dimitri was quite the sight: pale skin heat-flushed and fine, blond body-hair darkened with moisture, his lean hipped and broad-shouldered frame was healthily filled out in a way that brought Dedue great contentment.

His beloved’s blue eye was bright as it met his gaze.

“Dedue, you brought more water.”

“Would you like me to douse the rocks?”

“Please.”

Once a new cloud of steam billowed up, Dedue untucked the towel over his hips and laid it against the hot, damp wood before sitting on the bench. The other man chuckled, divesting his own towel and scooting closer— not that there was much excess space to cross. Regardless Dedue welcomed his beloved with open arms, noting how that normally pale skin was flushed and shining with moisture.

His sweaty state had Dedue remarking, “You’ve been in here a long time.”

“Mm, I stepped out and cooled off earlier, but came back inside. It’s so pleasant,” Dimitri’s last word became lost in a sigh as his head tipped back against the hot wall behind them.

He seemed relaxed, on the edge of total bonelessness, so Dedue let his hands skim over the scarred, slick skin as he looked closely for signs of overheating. That blue eye was dilated but remained open, his breathing slow and regular. His blond hair was damp enough to change from sunflower yellow to a darker marigold, and the fine strands stuck to his forehead. Although his skin was warm to the touch, it was nothing compared to the steamy air around them both. The only time Dimitri flinched at his perusal was when he skirted the edge of a particularly deep scar below his collar bone near the hinge of his arm.

“Was your shoulder bothering you?”

When Dedue moved to lightly touch the raised flesh a second time, the other man didn’t flinch again. “…a bit. I got a tad carried away giving the little ones rides.”

“Mercedes was thankful you played with them.”

“How could I deny such smiles?” Dimitri shifted on the bench until he leaned bodily against Dedue and gave a smile of his own. “Dedue, love, did you notice? There were some children who looked like you.”

He’d seen them, a few orphans with fair hair and dark skin, fewer than those with common Fodlan colors and even darker Sreng coloring. But they’d played with those other children, not shunned or segregated— the sight had warmed his heart.

His own mouth might’ve quirked upward as he nodded. “Yes, refugees from Duscur. Mercedes wanted to teach them about the traditions of their motherland, and I’ve agreed to help write a curriculum.”

The grin that abruptly curved the king’s mouth was boyish, his good eye widening. “That’s wonderful! I think all the children should learn, not only here but Fhirdiad and other schools as well.” His own smile must’ve faded, for Dimitri’s exuberance dimmed. “Don’t you?”

“Not everyone’s as open minded as you, Dimitri.”

Even almost a decade after the Tragedy, the reception Dedue received from the average Faerghus citizen was a negative one. Although his contribution to the more recent war, and his prominent position as the king’s righthand man had garnered him a bit more decency… he couldn’t forget those early years of being spat upon and maligned for his heritage. Couldn’t forget how only Dimitri became angry on his behalf.

“That’s why we should start with the upcoming generation. If Faerghus is ever to change, we must broaden understanding,” the man beside him declared with sincere certainty, and Dedue was reminded why his heart belonged to him.

When his liege, his beloved, carded fingers through his unbound hair and leaned up with lips pursed Dedue did not deny him the requested kiss. It began with a light peck, Dimitri’s pursed mouth pressing lightly against the scar on Dedue’s lower lip— a sweet habit that heralded more amorous intentions. He debated if they should stop there, but this small shack was the most likely place they could find privacy, what with any bed provided them here being in a shared room. Although there was no real way to lock the door from the inside, it was unlikely an errant child would discover them— as Mercedes had been herding the lot off to bed when he’d left the main building. So Dedue ducked his own head and slanted their mouths together, felt as the fingers laced through his hair went stingingly tight. Kissing Dimitri long and hard on the mouth, Dedue allowed the other man to control the kiss with his lips and teeth, wet tongue brushing against past his lips to his tangle with his own.

With sighs and moans Dimitri was quite vocal in his appreciation, and his legs fell open wider until their knees bumped. That slight jostling had them breaking apart, Dedue’s gaze dropped to the semi-hard state of the other man’s cock then lifted to find that his beloved’s bright eye had grown dark with arousal. “I’m eternally grateful to know you, Dedue…” There was a flash of pink tongue as Dimitri licked his lips. “You’re steadfast… thoughtful… and so beautiful.”

It drew a fond huff from Dedue as he teased, “Only you are so generous in regard for me.”

“You deserve it, and more,” his beloved replied with a smile, but his stare was intense. “All of you is beautiful.”

One of Dimitri’s hands abruptly untwined from his hair and traced down the length of Dedue’s neck, shoulder, chest, then lower. Dedue watched and felt this slow exploration as calmly as he could, taking measured breaths and forcing his body to remain relaxed. His beloved touched as he always did, with an open palm and fingers only exerting the barest of pressures— too leery of losing control of his Crest enhanced strength to grip and press. Yet the steam of the sauna had made them both damp with sweat, to the point the touch of his fingertips gilded and had Dedue shivering despite the heat. After a moment lingering over scars, Dimitri reached past his ribs, past the taut stretch of skin over hip bones to touch under his navel where hair trailed white and wiry. Despite the anticipation humming through him, Dedue’s self-discipline ensured that his pulse was far from racing when the other man finally touched his still-soft cock.

Rather than wrapping his hand around, Dimitri brushed his fingertips feather-light along the shaft starting from the base. Dedue bit back a groan when the other man reached the tip and his thumb and forefinger began gently rolling an edge of foreskin between them. With a wistful sigh, his beloved murmured, “Though I wish… I still had this part of me for you to also enjoy.”

It was true that Dimitri’s own cock wasn’t hooded with a foreskin and that his pink tip was exposed almost lewdly at all times, yet like all of his beloved Dedue considered every part of him with only fondness. Circumcised tip aside Dimitri had a lovely cock: well hung stones with a long shaft, thick vein on the underside, and cockhead with a starkly defined ridge. Size was proportional even if slim next to his own. Although the sheath of Dedue’s own foreskin partly contributed to this difference in girth, dark skin a generous cover which only drew back from the dusky tip when he was at the height of arousal. Dimitri had admired this part of him since they’d become lovers, often lavishing attention to the sensitive area.

Careful fondling and another sigh from his beloved drew Dedue from his musings and focused instead on this problem of how his liege found himself wanting. Abruptly he recalled a crass conversation he’d overheard while recovering with the Duscur rebels, about what a Fodlan cock was incapable of. One of the acts between two men mentioned… yes, he could share it here.

“Dimitri, would you like to feel me?”

Dimitri went still, fingers freezing mid roll, and he demurred, “I’m doing that now, aren’t I?”

“I mean something more direct.”

Dedue moved his own hand to cup between Dimitri’s legs, and felt how his half-hard cock twitched against his palm. Pleased with the other man’s responsiveness, he curled his fingers around his shaft and stroked firmly. Dimitri’s hips nearly left the wooden bench as he bucked into the motion with a moan, so on the next upstroke Dedue’s hand lingered as the pad of his thumb circled the tender spot below the bare cockhead.

That bright blue eye peered up at him, wide and hungry as Dimitri asked, “I-is that possible? Can we…” He trailed off, gaze dropped to Dedue’s crotch, and he visibly swallowed as a blush rose over his face.

“Yes. I can fit you inside mine.” A smile curved his lips and Dedue happily felt the king’s cock harden further in his hand and heard as his breathing hastened. “Though, we’ll need to be closer-”

Without waiting for him to finish Dimitri moved, that glistening body scrambling closer until he perched more on Dedue’s lap than the bench. Kneeling wide, pale thighs hot and slippery around his own, both hands curled on his shoulders as Dimitri peppered quick kisses over his jaw. Only when Dedue bracketed scarred narrow hips with his own equally marked hands, did his beloved beg, “Please, please! I want to feel you, Dedue.”

Dipping his head, he quieted those sweet pleas by slanting their lips together and slipped one arm to support the other man’s back while his other hand reached between their bodies.

Dedue gripped his own stiffening cock just below the head and pulled his foreskin back. Once the plump cover was rolled low enough, his own dusky crown was revealed. Dimitri sucked in a shaky inhale as Dedue took hold of his shaft, positioning it level with his own and then slowly shifted his hips until their tips touched tenderly— he had to brace against the sudden hot contact against one of his most sensitive places.

A shudder rolled down his beloved’s spine at the contact, and Dimitri cried out, “My love, I-” Juddering forward, upper half leaning until his mouth brushed against the column if Dedue’s neck. “Aaah, c-can kiss you twice...”

A wave of affection and soft feelings washed through Dedue, and he had to steel his control against the heat that simmered in his loins as he witnessed Faerghus’ king coming apart beneath his touch. Despite the steam having thinned, it felt hotter than ever with a warm, willing body atop his own as their sweat dripped down mingled. After a bolstering inhale Dedue moved his other hand between them to fist Dimitri’s hard shaft, pulled so that the foreskin rehooded himself, and began to envelope the other man’s blushing tip. The blond man choked back a plaintive noise, abdomen finely shivering as Dedue rolled his hand and coaxed his foreskin up, up, up— until the sensitive, elastic skin had sheathed both their _kissing_ cockheads.

Dedue stifled a moan as he kept stroking the soft skin, stretched and worked to cover as much of Dimitri's cockhead with it as possible— and after an intense moment succeeded in enveloping that cock's pink crown to the ridge. On his shoulders Dimitri’s hands spasmed, momentarily tight enough to bruise, and the other man gasped out, “Oooh!”

They both leaned against each other, staring down at this new connection, both of their thighs and hips trembling with the effort it took to remain still. It was a different sort of connection, but just as close and intimate as every other way Dedue permitted his beloved into his body. He couldn’t decide how it felt beyond _strange_ , his foreskin stretched so far, so taunt sheathing them both while the space within was crowded and compact. Despite his efforts at calm and patience, the act had caused his own cock to harden— Dedue felt Dimitri’s pulse against his swollen crown and exactly when his slit began beading seed.

He couldn’t help but huff out a breath, before he asked, “Dimitri, do you feel me?”

“Y-yes! Ah, Dedue…”

Dedue adjusted his hold so he cradled both their cocks one-handed: while his left hand held the stretch of foreskin in place, his right reached past and stroked his beloved’s throbbing shaft. Dimitri gasped and twitched hard at the first pass, hips rocking forward, mashing their cockheads together in a way that sent pleasure ricocheting up his spine and drawing throaty whines from them both.

“Feel good?”

“So g-good.”

Despite the sudden movement and how Dedue’s cock had grown fully erect— leaving less space for Dimitri’s cockhead with his foreskin trying to draw back —his grip ensured that their tips remained hooded, so Dedue continued stroking. Needy noises escaped Dimitri yet he managed to caress Dedue’s sweat-drenched chest with shaking hands as his hips rolled into the movement with only little increments. That careful rocking didn’t dislodge their connection, but rather caused the tips of their cocks to ‘kiss’ again and again inside his increasingly slippery foreskin with equally slick sounds. He felt seed seeping against his crown and hot breaths as Dimitri panted wanton sounds against his neck, felt sweat rolling down his own back.

Dedue couldn’t help but revel in it all as they shamelessly pleasured each other.

"You love this, don't you, Dimitri?"

“Love everything we do together,” his beloved said in a rush, leaning up to kiss again at his jaw. “Dedue, I l-love y—”

The last word was lost in a passionate cry as Dimitri abruptly came, jerking against him and filling the space of their connection with hot, sticky spend. It was surprising enough that Dedue’s grip to tighten around the overlapping foreskin, squeezing tight and wet and overwhelming— the sensation of it all dragged Dedue into his own release. Once he came down from the high he found Dimitri collapsed against him, weight firmly across his lap, and that their softened cocks had slipped away from one another with a pool of seed on the bench below. While they were both sweaty messes and his own body had aches, the sheer bonelessness and sated panting of his beloved filled Dedue with pride.

Buoyed by the afterglow, he gave into the urge and brought a hand to the back of Dimitri's head, palm cupping as his fingers carded through the damp hair. His beloved's hair was soft as thistle down, and so fine that any amount of moisture or neglect would make the strands go limp and cling together. Currently the blond strands were more of wet clumps that stuck to his finger, yet mussed quite enticingly as he petted through them. It took the other man a moment longer to come back to himself, to sit up with a sway and blinked almost sleepily.

Dedue brushed his hair clear of that one, blue eye and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Only ‘alright’?” Dimitri laughed, the sound bright with delight. “That was delightful, my love!”

“It’s just you seem… dizzy.”

Dimitri hummed, breaking their shared gaze to look down at their laps— reminding Dedue of just how uninhibited the other man could be in post-coital bliss. His beloved reached a hand to trace the white, wiry hair from his bellybutton down, trailing his knuckles against him in a manner so reverent it made Dedue tremble. The glance Dimitri sent him made it obvious his reaction hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“I’m fine. Though I’d like permission to see to you, Dedue.”

The aim of the other man’s request was clearly evident by the way he purposefully touched his inner thighs. Nodding, Dedue helped Dimitri off his lap and adjusted himself onto a clean section of the bench. He had to swallow as Dimitri knelt and opened his legs further, gave his beloved the access they both wanted. His cock was completely soft now, crown once again hidden by his somewhat-aching foreskin which still dripped their mingled leavings. Dimitri’s cheek was hot against Dedue’s thigh, traces of stubble the barest of scratches, while he fitted his mouth around the tip of his soft shaft.

A pleased hum preceded gentle sucking and Dedue choked back a groan as he pressed his own palms onto the bench’s hot wood on either side of his legs, squeezing the smooth cedar and resisting the urge to buck his hips. Once the seed on the outside had been cleaned, Dimitri’s tongue found an edge of his loosened foreskin and eagerly licked inside. The almost invasive sensation was not so strange after what they’d just done, but so soon after climax left his cock tenderly sensitive. The flexible muscle, wet with saliva, delved for remnants of their spend while both tormenting and soothing his cockhead.

Once all traces of seed had been lapped up, Dimitri pulled minutely back then wasted little time taking his shaft down to the root and holding his head there— swallowing once, twice, three times, until Dedue nudged at him with a discomforted sound at the over stimulation. The other man took the hint, but hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back which had Dedue gasping with a full-bodied shudder. He had to catch his breath as he watched his kneeling beloved lick his lips, leave them shining.

Face hot, Dedue cleared his throat and reached for the water bucket. “Let us clean this place up, go rinse off, and then head inside.”

“Mmm yes, let’s.” The king of Faerghus stood and grinned at him. “Though know, Dedue, it’s not the steam that made me dizzy but you.”


End file.
